Devilment
by Sayuri-Uzumaki-Nara
Summary: "The best way to defeat evil? To embrace it." OC X Uchiha Family modern!AU [crime, thriller, horror]
1. PROLOGUE

PROLOGUE | GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER, NAGASHIMA TSURU

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Nagashima Tsuru stares blankly ahead at the overtly bright screen of her computer screen. The cursor is flickering absentmindedly, reminding her that it was waiting on her to do something, anything really. But the dark haired girl was too out of it to care. So Google was simply open on the screen, probably internally screaming at her to "search something already you weird bitch".

Tsuru cocks her head to the side at this. Could technology really think such things? What if-

"Earth to Nagashima Tsuru, this is your fellow coworker and love of your life speaking." A teasing voice says making Tsuru blink slowly as she returns to reality.

"Kakashi, you are not the love of my life." She tells the silver haired male standing beside her desk.

"Ah, so you're saying those five years we spent together meant nothing?" Kakashi replies, placing his hand over his heart with a mock hurt expression, "I'm hurt, Tsuru."

Tsuru simply rolls her eyes at this. Why did her boss insist on putting her on the same shift of her ex boyfriend? But also, why did she accept Kakashi's request to be friend's after their break up?

"You _were_ the love of my life, as in past tense." Tsuru informs him, leaning back and slouching in her chair in a way that she knows in unladylike, "Now, the only love of my life is ice cream and Netflix."

"What a sad life you live." Kakashi comments as he begins to organize the folders scattered across her desk. It was something he always did before their shift was over. He'd been doing it since they both started working together, and hadn't stopped even after they broke up. Tsuru thought it was sweet once, then found it weird once they broke up, and now - she didn't really bat an eyelash at the behavior.

Kakashi wanted them to return to normal after their dating disaster, and Tsuru tried her best to honor his request. After all, they were friends again now, and what were friends for?

"Says the porn addict." She shoots back at him finally, smirking at the faint blush that covers his cheeks. Instead of struggling for a retort, Kakashi simply rubs awkwardly at the back of his neck.

"Ah, as much as I'd like to engage in our usual nightly bickering, I'm afraid our wonderful boss has requested your presence." The silver haired male informs her finally making Tsuru shake her head at the way Kakashi places emphasis on the world "wonderful".

"Calling me wonderful won't get you that promotion, Hatake!" A rather flamboyant voice calls out from an office at the opposite end of the room, "I know I'm wonderful!"

Tsuru snickers at this. Her boss, Ren Yamaguchi, was definitely the highlight of her days.

"I swear that guy has super hearing or something." One of their coworkers comments from the desk in front of them, making Kakashi and Tsuru exchange a look before she starts to count to five on her fingers.

1... 2... 3... 4...

"You're damn right I have super hearing. And you know what I don't hear? You typing out that report you owe me, Minatozaki." A voice says before they all look up to find their boss standing in front of his office door, peering at them. Ren Yamaguchi was a rather tall, slender androgynous man who's silky red hair seemingly swayed as he walked the halls of their headquarters and criticized any and everyone who walked his path. The man was nothing short of a millionaire, courtesy of his family. But Ren found a passion for crime, or rather solving it, so despite his inherited wealth, he climbed his way to the top of the of the criminal justice career path presented to him. And now, he was he captain of his very own investigation department.

"Captain, how are you on this wonderful night?" One of Tsuru's coworkers greets their boss with a wide smile.

Promotional time was approaching, which meant a lot of ass kissing on Tsuru's coworker's part. But unfortunately -

"I would be better if you'd remove that unpleasant sight you call a face away from me, Egawa."

Ren Yamaguchi saw right through his employees.

"Yes sir" The employee, Mano Egawa, mumbles with a defeated look that makes Tsuru grin.

' _Sucker_ ' She thought.

"Nagashima-" Ren addresses her suddenly, causing her to jump to attention, "If you make me wait any longer I'm going to feel like my sister that time her groom stood her up."

Kakashi scrunches his brows at their bosses's words while Tsuru grins in amusement. She makes her way to where he's standing in front of his office with his hands on his hips. When she approaches, he turns and heads into his office. And she hesitates momentarily before following. Oddly enough, Ren's office is darker than usual. His usual bright lights are no where to be seen, instead replaced by a single lamp on his desk.

Tsuru frowns as she struggles to maneuver her way in the dimness. She barely manages to suppress a shriek of surprise when a hand that most certainly isn't Ren's grasps hers and leads her to a chair. The dark haired woman could feel her heart beating rapidly in her chest as she glances at her bosses who was happily propping down in the seat behind his desk to the chair behind pulling out for her by a mysterious figure. After an encouraging nod by her boss, Tsuru sits down slowly, watching as the figure seats themselves in the seat beside her.

What was happening? But most importantly, who was this person?

When they sit down, that's when the sole light in the room shines on them. Tsuru is then presented with the sight of a fair skinned male with calm dark eyes, a well defined jawline, and dark, short, spiky hair. She recognized him from the tv, the various news articles, and well just about everywhere else.

"Tsuru meet Obito Uchiha." Ren introduces with a smile much too friendly, "Obito meet Tsuru Nagashima, your date to the Blood Ball."

"It's nice to meet you, Tsuru." Obito says politely with a small smile that made Tsuru blush before her bosses' words registered.

"Date to what-" She blurts out then, confusion evident on her face, "I didn't consent to any dates concerning blood or balls."

Ren actually face palms at this while surprisingly, Obito snickers.

"Isn't she just the epitome of a true lady?" Ren says to Obito before returning his attention to his employee, "It's not an actual date, Tsuru. So you can get your young cat lady panties out of a twist-"

"Hey!" Tsuru interrupts, face flushed red from embarrassment at having been put on the spot in front of Obito. She ducks her head slightly and grits out, "I only have five cats."

"Five too many." Is all Ren says as he waves her words off. The red haired male leans on his desk as he continues, "Anyways, this 'date' is simply a guise for you to investigate. You remember we put the Uchiha investigation on hold because we didn't have any leads? Well we may have found one, or should I say, _three_."

When Ren slides three Manila folders her way, Tsuru hesitates, glancing at Obito who's still smiling politely then back to Ren. The dark haired woman leans towards her boss then.

"Uh, not to question your judgement here boss, but are you sure it's a good idea to discuss this now?" Tsuru whispers, glancing at Obito once more before adding, "There's kind of an Uchiha in the room-"

"I can hear you, you know." Obito speaks up with an amused smile while Ren rolls his eyes at his dense employee.

"For the love of all things holy, where did I put that wine?" Ren complains, seemingly too sober to deal with his female employee. He starts to search the cabinet's behind him for a drink while Tsuru stares in confusion.

Was she missing something?

"I'm a double agent." Obito informs her finally, "Or undercover, whatever you wish to call it really."

' _Oh_ ' Tsuru thought. That was surprising to say the least.

"I may be an Uchiha, but even I can identify corruption." Obito adds, nodding at the Manila folders before checking his watch.

Tsuru takes the time to pick the folders up from the desk. The Uchiha case was confusing to say the least. The most she knew was that they were not only corrupt city officials, but corrupt morally as well. She'd heard some very disturbing stories regarding them, and if she were being honest - she wanted nothing to do with such a case. But it wasn't like she had a choice, when Ren gave her an assignment, she was expected to complete it.

The Uchiha were powerful, but there was said to be a few very important family members who kept everything together. And because of law enforcement's inability to figure out these individuals, the Uchiha Case had been put on hold. But now, it appeared it was about to reopen.

And it was about to be lead by Tsuru this time.

"Tsuru, my lovely Goddess you." Ren starts, face flushed as he pours himself a second glass of wine. He must have downed the first when she wasn't looking. "Your task is simple, disguised as Obito's date, you will interact with the three individuals listed in those folders and try to come up with whatever you can that's useful for the case. Don't just attend the ball, be a part of it. Make lasting impressions, the more you get involved with the family - the better."

"Yes sir." Tsuru replies, nodding firmly despite the nerves threatening to consume her.

Ren happily returns to his drinking then. But luckily Obito seems to sense her nervousness.

"My family can be intimidating, but I can assure you nothing too bad will happen." He says making Tsuru stare at him apprehensively. The sole lamp in the room casts an eerie glow across his face, illuminating the devious smirk on his lips as he adds-

"Though I have to wonder, what's a night without a little _danger_?"

* * *

AUTHOR'S

NOTE

This is an Uchiha X OC Fanfiction.

It is a modern!AU in the genre(s) of crime, thriller, horror, etc.

The reason this chapter is so short is because it's the prologue! + This story can also be found on Wattpad under: SH1NOBIS


	2. CHAPTER ONE

CHAPTER ONE| IN THE DEVIL'S NEST

* * *

"Tsuru, you've really got to lay off the chocolate ice cream and chips." Nagashima Tsuru tells herself as she struggles to squeeze into her dress.

Or rather, it wasn't her dress, but one that had been delivered to her doorstep in a rather fancy manner, she'd thought. At first, she'd been really creeped out because she knew it was from Obito. But then she figured that Ren had to give him her address so he could pick her up as well. So when Tsuru received the smooth, velvet box with a small smile, she felt slightly giddy. Ever since her break up with Kakashi, she hadn't really dated much. To top it off, she thought Obito was good looking, and though it was for her job, the entire scenario reminded her of a courting process.

The dark haired woman had glanced at the tag attached to the box, reading the most elegant cursive handwriting she'd ever seen.

"Tsuru, I think this will suit you well. I'll be by around nine to pick you up, sincerely yours (for the night), Obito Uchiha." And then, Tsuru squealed like a school girl, in the most high pitched, shrill manner that sent her cats into a frenzy. They began to mewl loudly from their perched positions on her bed.

"Sorry guys, mama's got herself a hot date tonight!" Tsuru had exclaimed rather giddily before popping the box open and promptly frowning. What size did Obito think she was? Tsuru was in good shape, she was healthy and it showed in her physique. But even then, her hips were slightly wide, her thighs had a healthy thickness to them, and she was a bit lacking in the chest department. Surely the dress in her hands wouldn't compliment her. But she didn't quite have anything nearly as elegant in her closet, so it was with that in mind that she sighed and made her way to the bathroom to give the old "squeeze and pull" technique a try.

Which is how, several hours later, she found herself in her current position, on her knees on the bathroom floor, pulling the dark material of her dress over her hips.

"Just a little bit more." She grits out, trying her best not to rip the material as she pulls. It seemed her Netflix and food binges had finally caught up with her. Her tongue slips out in concentration as she focuses on her task before knocking at her door causes her to jump and nearly fall over in the process.

' _Oh no_!' The dark haired woman panics. Her dress was stuck and that was most likely Obito here to pick her up! Tsuru decides to act quickly, as after all, she didn't want to keep him waiting. The female detective stands slowly, so as not shift the dress down. As the knocking continues, she hurries out of her bathroom into the hallway.

"Just a minute!" She calls out, ignoring how shaky her voice sounded. The dark haired woman quickly grabs the first thing in sight to cover her bra clad torso: her favorite lavender blanket. She drapes the item over her shoulders and pulls it closed, taking in a deep breath before pulling her front door open.

Obito is standing on the other side. Despite having to wait for so long, he appears to be patient about it, smiling down at the sight of her. Tsuru thought he looked nice in his all black attire of slacks, a sweater, and a blazer. Then there was the dark rose he was holding out to her that truly topped it all off.

"Sorry, I was just..." Tsuru trails off, not quite wanting to say that she spent her life binge watching Netflix and overeating to the point that she couldn't fit into the majority of her clothes, including the dress he'd sent her.

"Taking a nap?" Obito guesses, nodding at the purple blanket draped over her torso. Tsuru could feel a blush tinge her cheeks at the intensity of his gaze on her. Luckily, she gains her wits back and quickly steps aside to let him in. Obito hands her the rose before wandering off down the hall, and the dark haired woman has to resist the urge to squeal because this is the most romantic thing someone has done for her in a while.

' _What a sad love life you have, Nagashima Tsuru_ ' She tells herself, inhaling the sweet scent of the rose before a small smile appears on her lips. She closes her apartment door before following after Obito. In the process, she slips her rose into one of the vases on a coffee table she passes.

When she catches up to him, he's admiring the pictures adorning her wall. Many of them were from college which consisted of her, Kakashi, Anko, Kurenai, and their late friend, Asuma. Then there were some on the various vacations she'd been dragged on by her boss, Ren. And finally, there were the few of her family and from her childhood.

"You've grown a lot." Obito comments rather vaguely, though she doesn't miss the way he glances at the picture of her from her freshman year of college to her actual body now. Tsuru couldn't tell if he was flirting with her or not, but it still made her feel giddy nonetheless.

"Speaking of growing, we have a small problem." She blurts out, hesitating when Obito raises a brow slightly in question. The dark haired woman sighs quietly before admitting, "I don't know if you know this, but my life kind of consists of food and classical mobster movies, and like, little to no working out. So with that said, I'm not exactly a size two anymore."

Tsuru watches as Obito seems to process the information before a small smirk appears on his lips.

"Is this about the dress?" He guesses finally, rubbing at the back of his neck as he confesses, "Sorry, I'm not really good at shopping for women. I saw the dress and thought it would suit you. You have a very slender torso, which was all I saw in Ren's office. But now that I can fully see your figure, I think the dress will suit you even more."

And Tsuru really wasn't expecting such a response, which is why she simply stared at him in shock. So of course she visibly gapes when he steps forward and quietly demands-

"Turn around, Tsuru."

It's a simple demand, but the manner in which Obito says it makes the dark haired woman shiver. Still, Tsuru turns around slowly, wondering how exactly he was going to help her. She felt both embarrassed at needing his help, and light headed at their close proximity when he steps directly behind her. She could feel his breath ghosting across her neck and the luxurious scent of his cologne invading her senses. Tsuru felt as if she might faint any minute.

Obito's hands are gentle , though calloused and cold to the touch when they brush across the bare skin of her side. He continuously shifts the dress to each side and pulls it up, and before they know it, it's fully over her hips. From there, Tsuru is able to pull it up over her chest and slip her arms in the long sleeves. She felt embarrassed that she hadn't thought of such a thing before, and made it known by ducking her head when she turns back around to face Obito.

Imagine Tsuru's surprise when Obito reaches over and lifts her chin.

"I can't tell if you're acting or if you're really this cute, Tsuru." Is all he says before chuckling. Meanwhile, Tsuru struggles to fight off the light headed feeling accompanying the blush burning her cheeks. She watches quietly as Obito grabs the purple blanket from her shoulders and starts to fold it. Tsuru stares at him briefly before glancing at the mirror in her living room.

She hadn't dressed up like this in a while, so the woman staring back at her seemed completely foreign. With red painted lips, and dark, loose curls falling over her shoulder, Tsuru felt beautiful. But in the black, v cut dress that complimented her toned arms and slit in the front that revealed her smooth legs, Tsuru also felt alluring.

' _Tsuru, you sexy beast, you_ ' She thinks, puckering her lips and cocking her hip out playfully, only to immediately regret it when chuckling sounds before a very amused looking Obito appears behind her.

"You truly are a tempting woman, Ms. Nagashima." He says, a small smirk on his lips and a certain dark tint to his gaze as he stares at her and adds in a quiet voice, "Perfect to catch an _Uchiha_."

* * *

"Do you know who you're looking for?" Obito asks her when they're seated in the back of his limousine. Tsuru knew that the Uchiha's were wealthy, but seeing it first hand still had her in awe. She kept running her hand over the plush leather seats, and trying to subtly brush her hand against Obito's to remind her that this moment was in fact real.

"Yes" She answers confidently, because she'd spent the entire previous night pouring over the manila folders. Tsuru may be a nervous, anxious, blushing wreck at times, but there was one thing she was good at: her job. She was confident in her field of work, the exact opposite of how she spent her days off crying over romance movies and shoving spoonfuls of ice cream in her mouth. Still, that didn't mean she wasn't nervous now. The Uchiha case was the most vital one in their department at the moment, and now it was resting in her hand's. And then there was the fact that the Uchiha in general intimidated her. It also didn't help that they were quickly approaching their destination.

"Are you nervous?" Obito inquires when she scoots closer to him in her anxiousness.

"No-" Tsuru blurts out before she notices they're pulling into the driveway of the Uchiha Estate and she quickly confesses a meek, "Yes"

"The only thing you should be nervous about is how you're going to be the most beautiful woman in the room, and how all eyes are going to be on you." Obito tells her casually, glancing at his watch as they pull to a stop. One of the Uchiha butler's scramble to open his door, and the dark haired male gives her a small smirk before telling her, "I hope you're good at games, Tsuru. Because you're going to be playing _all night_."

And with that, he exits the vehicle. Tsuru takes in a deep breath to calm her nerves before exiting as well. The driveway is packed with cars, and it makes her stomach twist with anxiety. The Blood Ball was a popular event hosted by the Uchiha's every October. No one really knew the basis of it, except those invited, and usually, these people were the wealthiest in their town. Outsiders yearned to be apart of the event, even though they didn't know what it consisted of. Tsuru figured it was because of the mystery surrounding it all, but most importantly the _luxury_ and the _glamour_.

There are people flooding the outside, all in expensive attire with cool looks on their face. Tsuru felt overwhelmed already, immediately grabbing blindly for Obito when all eyes landed on them. Luckily, he seemed to already sense her nervousness, and wraps an arm around her waist to guide her through the sea of people. Obito was a prominent member of the Uchiha family, so it was only natural that his arrival would gather everyone's attention. But also, the people wanted to know who exactly was this unfamiliar woman clinging so desperately to him? Where did she come from? Why was she with him?

Tsuru felt foolish, clinging to him as if she weren't a skilled detective. She knew what she was doing, and she needed to act like it. So with that in mind, the dark haired woman stands tall and proud, and raises her head in the utmost confidence. If she was going to play tonight, she was going to do so to the best of her ability.

"Are you in detective mode now?" Obito asks her, shooting her a small smirk as he adds, "Just when I thought you couldn't get any more tempting, Ms. Nagashima."

And there went her confidence. Tsuru could feel herself blushing already. She figured she probably resembled that of a volcano with how red her face was. How embarrassing, she thought.

' _Focus, Tsuru, focus_!' She reminds herself quickly. But her thoughts are quickly cut short when they enter the mansion and Tsuru is met with the most intricate decor she's ever seen. Glass chandeliers, marble floors, velvet carpet, silk dresses, expensive glasses of champagne, and bright lights is what greets her. It was a lot to take in, but Tsuru found that she was short on time.

"Looks like your game pieces have already been set up for you." Obito interrupts her thoughts as he nods in a direction that Tsuru quickly follows only to swallow thickly at what she sees.

The female detective had spent the entire previous night reading over the files Ren had given her. They consisted of everything that had been gathered on the Uchiha Case thus far. Some of the stories Tsuru had read had done nothing short of terrify her. But she had to read through them to get to the gist of her mission. Tonight, at the Blood Ball, Tsuru was to find the three individuals leading the Uchiha family. She knew it would be difficult considering she was surrounded by Uchiha's, but luckily the files had given her enough detail to guess.

The first individual listed was the Weasel. The Weasel was said to be the most difficult to pinpoint. They worked quietly, but sufficiently. The majority of anything concerning the financial ends of the Uchiha family were handled by them. The Weasel kept the Uchiha family wealthy, by any means necessary.

The next was the Hawk, which was said to be the easiest to spot. The Hawk was listed as rash and easily angered when displeased. This individual and his men did the dirty work for the family. This individual had enough blood on their hands to have him locked away for life. The Hawk got his hands dirty, so that the rest of the Uchiha family could keep theirs clean.

The final is the Beast. The Beast is said to be more powerful than both the Hawk and the Weasel combined. The Beast _was_ the Uchiha family, eliminating them would be the closest thing to taking down the entire family. The Beast did a combination of both the Hawk and the Weasel's work. But most importantly, the Beast was the heart of the Uchiha family. And Tsuru was expected to take him down, with the Weasel and Hawk as well.

"And it looks like your first move is being made as well." Obito whispers to her, successfully breaking her from her thoughts as he watches a figure approach them.

Tsuru swallows nervously as she takes in the pale, dark haired male approaching them with a glass of champagne in his hand and a small smirk on his lips.

"Obito, it's nice to see you." They greet in a smooth, deep voice that makes Tsuru shiver when their dark eyes land on her, "And who is this lovely woman you have with you?"

And so, Tsuru thought, let the games begin.

* * *

Itachi Uchiha stares in boredom down a glass of wine. The chatter surrounding him is distant as he racks his brain for a reason to leave. But then he remembers that he's Itachi Uchiha, and he doesn't really need a reason. So with that in mind, Itachi stands from the table right in the middle of conversation. All eyes turn to him at the action, but he could care less.

"If you all will excuse me." He mumbles half heartidly because he isn't quite that rude. At least not like-

"Leaving already?" A familiar, annoyingly conceited voice asks. Itachi resists the urge to roll his eyes when they add, "How typical of you."

"It's nice to see you too, Sasuke." Itachi greets his brother. Sasuke rolls his eyes at the greeting, standing before his older brother in his suit with his longtime bodyguard, Naruto Uzumaki who's helping himself to an entire platter of finger sandwiches. Itachi greets the blond with a small nod, "And you as well, Naruto-Kun."

"We have a problem." Sasuke states before Naruto can return the older Uchiha's greeting. He's not staring at Itachi anymore, but rather in the direction behind him. And it makes the older Uchiha frown before he turns and follow's the direction. He doesn't spot anything out of the ordinary until his eyes land on their cousin Obito, or rather, the woman clinging to his side. It wasn't unsusual for an Uchiha to bring a date to the Blood Ball, rather, it was a custom. What was unusual was for _Obito_ to bring a date to the Blood Ball. He'd never brought anyone before. So who exactly was this woman? And what was she doing with Obito?

There was something so suspicious about such a small thing that made Itachi's frown deepen.

"Should we get the Beast involved?" Sasuke wonders aloud, watching the woman and Obito closely.

"He already is." Itachi says simply before turning and walking off. His younger brother calls after him, but Itachi ignores him. His initial plan had been to abandon the Blood Ball, but now he had new task that gave him every reason to stay: find out the identity of the woman clinging to his dear cousin, Obito.

She wasn't an Uchiha. He could tell that much at first glance. But neither was she a familiar face either. In fact, she was completely unfamiliar and said fact didn't sit well with him. When you were involved in things that his family were involved in, it was best to always be familiar with your surroundings, including those in it.

' _Who are you_?' He wonders as he watches Obito give the woman an assuring smile that she hesitantly returns with a small smile of her own.

Itachi Uchiha would find out before the night was over with.

* * *

AUTHOR'S 

NOTE

i hope this story is okay so far! the chapters will get longer as the story progresses so sorry if they are too short at the moment! i wonder who could be the hawk, the weasel, and the beast XD (it's obvious ik)


End file.
